re:turn
by furouwa
Summary: Touka harus menghitung, berapa Rabu lagi yang ia lewati untuk menunggu penutup mata itu kembali. Oneshot/TouKen maybe?/Touka-centric


RE:turn

.

.

_Tokyo Ghoul:re belongs to Ishida Sui. The characters also belongs to him. I don't own anything, but I really want Kaneki to be happy ;w;) _

.

.

_Touka-centric_

_._

_._

Touka ingat Kaneki pernah menyebutkan sesuatu tentang buku yang sangat ia sukai.

Saat itu mereka tengah duduk santai di Anteiku, membahas novel-novel. Touka bilang ia pernah membaca novel tentang cinta yang dipinjamkan Yoriko, samasekali tidak berkesan di ingatannya. _Terlalu mengada-ngada_, gerutunya waktu itu.

_Aku tidak yakin kehidupan cinta seseorang akan bisa semanis itu; maksudku, setelah menolak si gadis dengan brutal, si pemuda malah mau jadian dengan gadis itu setelah mereka sekelas. Yang benar saja! Bodoh sekali, kalau gadis itu aku, aku sudah akan menghajar orang itu hingga tak bisa bergerak lagi!_

Saat itu, Kaneki tertawa mendengar tanggapan Touka. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kaca jernih sedikit mengaburkan abu-abu perak dari biner kanannya, yang tidak tertutup penutup mata. Touka masih ingat bagaimana suara tawa Kaneki yang renyah dan tulus. Dan demi melihat senyuman pemuda itu, Touka juga ikut mengembangkan sudut bibirnya.

_Kau tidak suka _romance_, ya, Touka-chan. Aku sendiri tidak bisa dibilang menyukainya, tapi kurasa kau akan lebih mengerti si pemuda jika kau membaca dari sudut pandang si pemuda. Itu menyenangkan, mengira-ngira apa alasan sebuah tokoh mengambil keputusan, apa yang mendasari mereka membuat sebuah tindakan, dan bagaimana latar belakangnya bisa memengaruhi sifat tokoh tersebut._

Kemudian Kaneki meraba saku celemek pelayan cafenya. Dari sana Touka melihat sejilid buku dengan cover berwarna putih gading muncul. Pemuda setengah ghoul meletakkan buku itu diatas meja, menyebutkan sebuah judul,

_The Black Goat's Egg._

_Aku sangat menyukai buku ini. Kapan-kapan kau harus mencoba membacanya juga._

Saat Kaneki menjelaskan betapa buku itu sangat menarik, bagaimana Takatsuki Sen bisa dengan baik menjelaskan berpilinnya perasaan si tokoh utama, bagaimana pembaca ikut terserap ke dalam labirin benak si pemimpin peran yang berputar-putar, _plot twist_ dan sebagainya, Touka hanya mengamati Kaneki dengan tatapan yang campur aduk.

Saat itu Touka ingin sekali bilang, bukankah buku itu adalah buku yang disukai Rize, bukankah buku itu salah satu alasan Rize bisa mendekati Kaneki, bukankah artinya buku itu secara tidak langsung turut mengambil bagian dalam mengubahnya menjadi setengah ghoul.

Namun Touka tidak mengatakannya.

Lihat senyum itu, lihat antusiasme itu. Touka bukanlah orang yang sekejam yang kau pikirkan untuk memupuskan senyum dari wajah Kaneki, dengan mengingatkannya kembali tentang _kecelakaan_ yang menimpanya.

_Lihat saja nanti,_ balas Touka pada akhirnya. _Jika aku mengingat judulnya._

Kaneki hanya mengangguk.

/

Hari ini Rabu.

Rabu, berarti Touka seharian menjaga café. Rabu, artinya Touka tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah. Rabu, pasti Yomo-san sedang mengambil stok makanan sekaligus mengawasi sekitar.

Rabu, banyak ghoul yang memilih bersembunyi di tempat masing-masing. Rabu, jadwal patroli mingguan Penyelidik di sekitaran kota sejak sebulan belakangan. Rabu, artinya hari ini pelanggan kebanyakan adalah manusia.

Touka menghela napas resah. Entah sudah berapa kali Rabu terlewati sejak ia mulai kuliah di Universitas Kamii. Entah berapa Rabu yang ia hitung sejak ia lulus SMA. Entah sudah berapa Rabu yang ia habiskan menunggu _seseorang_ kembali.

Di tahun pertamanya kuliah, surai biru _sapphire_nya itu sudah mencapai punggung. Poni depannya juga semakin memanjang, kadang menyusahkan saat Touka menunduk. Akhirnya seminggu kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memangkasnya.

Lagipula memang lebih nyaman seperti ini: memiliki rambut sebahu yang praktis dan tidak sulit dirawat. Dan memang, rambut yang seperti ini sesuai dengan imagenya. Selain itu, rambut yang dipangkas sebahu takkan merepotkan di saat darurat, misalnya lebih efisien jika diajak bertarung..

.. Meski mungkin ia takkan bertarung lagi.

Seringkali Touka termenung di sudut cafenya yang baru, duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela, bertopang dagu di satu tangan. Keping biru malamnya bergulir ke arah burung gereja yang sedang berebut menempati satu ranting pohon didepan café mereka.

Berpikir.

Merenung.

Berpikir lagi.

Merenung lagi.

Touka yakin sekali; ia bukanlah orang yang suka memusingkan hal-hal sepele yang hanya merumitkan hidupnya yang sudah rumit. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mau memedulikan pendapat orang yang hanya merepotkan dirinya.

Pernah ada teman sekelasnya dulu, seorang pemuda, yang berkata padanya:

"_Poni di mata kananmu itu mengganggu sekali. Mau aku temani ke salon untuk memotongnya?"_

Ah, Touka bukannya bodoh. Sepenuhnya ia mengerti apa sebenarnya motivasi si pemuda berkata seperti itu padanya. Yah, masa muda. Tragis rasanya ketika kau tanpa sadar sebenarnya sedang mengundang seorang predator manusia untuk jalan berduaan denganmu..

.. Ayolah, siapa peduli?

Baik, hal yang penting adalah; saat itu Touka kemudian malah memaki si pemuda. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, tapi saat ia mengulas kembali tentang hal itu, Touka pikir mungkin ia tidak harus berkata kasar seperti itu ke orang yang berbaik hati padanya.

Itu tidak sopan, manusia yang sopan biasanya tidak seperti itu.

"_Apa pedulimu, sialan? __Enyah__!"_

Touka tidak ingat persisnya, yah, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah.

Si pemuda tentu saja bergidik ngeri. Oke, mungkin bukan _timing_ yang bagus mengajak Touka waktu itu. Moodnya sedang berada di titik terendah, kontras dengan stresnya yang sedang di titik tertinggi. Masalah-masalah dan persoalan menumpuk memenuhi benaknya seperti akan meledak.

Namun Touka tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu ke siapapun. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh.

Mutlak.

_Mood _kakak Ayato Kirishima itu begitu buruk, sampai-sampai seluruh teman sekelasnya perlahan serentak menjauhinya. Tentu saja Yoriko pengecualian, tapi lagipula ada atau tidaknya teman sekelas Touka tidak banyak membawa perubahan bagi hidupnya.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka selalu menganggap ghoul itu binatang berbahaya yang perlu dibasmi. Mereka selalu menganggap ghoul tidak punya rasionalitas. Menganggap seluruh ghoul seperti Rize, yang selalu ingin makan seperti orang gila. Mereka selalu tidak ingin mengerti ghoul sebenarnya seperti apa.

Tidak perlu buang tenaga untuk memedulikan manusia seperti mereka.

Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Semenjak hari itu, dimana ia melihat Anteiku diporak-porandakan di depan biner biru malamnya itu sendiri, dimana ia menyaksikan betapa rakusnya api melahap apapun yang bisa ia capai, bagaimana gemetar bumi akibat batu beton itu menubruk tanah tanpa ampun.

Touka dapat menggapainya sendiri, bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu sejak _kejadian_ itu, ia masih dapat menggambarkan dan merasakan bagaimana pedihnya, bagaimana syoknya, bagaimana marahnya ia.

Seakan-akan, saat gadis itu menutup mata, gelegar suara keretakan rakus api masih dapat ia dengar. Hembusan hawa panas api yang melayangkan helai biru gelapnya, rasa menggigit dari salju yang dingin sedingin es—atau api yang membakar, entahlah yang mana, ia tidak tahu lagi.

Semuanya benar-benar kontras, nyala api yang benderang namun kejam tanpa ampun yang membara didepan matanya, berpadu dengan gelap malam dan udara beku musim dingin.

_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

Sampai tiga tahun pun telah terlewati, Touka masih belum menemukan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

/

Pagi itu tiga tahun yang lalu, Touka kembali ke _rumahnya._ Rumah, huh? Bukan, itu hanya tempat persembunyian. Bukan sebuah rumah. Tempat persembunyian yang Tenchou perintahkan untuk ia tinggali.

Sebuah rumah tidak seharusnya sepi dan dingin seperti ini. Sebuah rumah seharusnya ramai dan hangat.

Satu-satunya rumah bagi Touka hanyalah Anteiku. Tempat dimana seluruh sudut terasa hangat. Tempat dimana ditempat tergelap pun ia dapat menemukan sebuncah cahaya. Tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan Touka si _manusia,_ namun menjadi Touka yang seorang _Ghoul_.

Tempat dimana akhirnya ia bisa menerima dirinya sendiri.

Namun saat menemukan Hinami duduk di sofa yang tadinya ia pakai untuk tidur, dengan wajah kuyu, dengan mata sembab, dengan rambut acak-acakan,

Sebuah kenyataan pahit mencekik lehernya.

_Anteiku sudah dihancurkan_. _Tenchou, Irimi-san, Koma-san, sudah mati._

"Hi-Hinami..?" suaranya bergetar.

Touka berhati-hati melangkahkan tungkainya, mendekati gadis Fueguchi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Touka retoris dengan lembut. Senyumnya secara tidak natural terkembang. Ia memaksakan diri untuk terlihat seceria mungkin.

Touka menunggu tanggapan Hinami,namun gadis cilik itu hanya membisu. Tatapannya jatuh ke lantai, kosong.

Touka kemudian menyusuri ruangan yang gelap. Segaris cahaya tergambar di lantai, hasil dari sela jendela yang tidak sempurna tertutup. Hinami sepertinya tidak memiliki niat untuk membukanya.

"Kenapa jendelanya tidak kau buka?"

Jemari Touka meraup kain tirai, mencoba untuk membukanya.

"—biarkan saja, Onee-chan."

Touka melirik Hinami.

Jeda. Si gadis Kirishima menelan ludah, menggulirkan keping birunya ke samping.

"Kenapa?"

Jawaban Hinami lagi-lagi hanya diam.

Menahan napas, Touka mencoba berbicara. "Kau tahu, Hinami? Cahaya matahari itu sangat bagus untuk tulang, terutama saat pertumbuhan, seperti umurmu ini. Meski susu juga berpengaruh, sih.. namun yang penting adalah, kau tidak boleh menutup diri seperti ini! Biarkan cahaya masuk, lagipula kamar ini terasa pengap dan—"

"—tadi malam.."

Touka berdengap, "Huh..?'

"—tadi malam Onee-chan kemana saja?"

"..."

Hening.

Senyum perlahan pudar dari wajah manis Touka. Ia menggigit bibir. Menahan luap tangis.

Hinami, demi melihat reaksi Touka, berontak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Onee-chan!" jeritnya. "Onee-chan!" Hinami menarik-narik, mengguncang-guncang _coat_ Touka. "Onee-chan!" Jeritnya sekali lagi, suara Hinami serak dan lirih. Sarat akan perasaan.

"Apa yang terjadi, hey, Onee-chan!" Hinami menjerit histeris. Wajahnya penuh air mata. Touka tidak sanggup menatap wajah gadis itu, takut dinding pertahanannya ikut runtuh seketika jika ia melihat Hinami menangis.

"ONEE-CHAN, JAWAB AKU!" Hinami mengguncang-guncang tubuh Touka seperti kesetanan. Suaranya mulai serak dan bergetar ...

"ONEE-CHAN, APA YANG TERJADI?! JAWAB AKU!"

Menjatuhkan tatapan, Touka menunduk dalam diam. Syalnya basah karena salju tadi malam, namun ia tidak berniat melepaskannya. Berharap syal itu dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya—juga tangisnya.

"ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN!"

Sedetik kemudian waktu berlalu, guncangan pada tubuh Touka berhenti. Keping biru melirik si gadis Fueguchi, yang sekarang sudah bersandar padanya.

"Onee-chan.." gumam Hinami lirih. Jemari gadis kecil itu masih menggantung pada _coat_-nya, namun ia sepertinya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berontak.

"Pasti itu benar.." bisik Hinami lirih. "Pasti berita di TV itu.."

Touka menahan napas—juga syoknya. "Hinami, jangan bilang kau.."

"Hinami.." ucap gadis cilik itu disela-sela sesenggukannya. "Hinami melihat berita pagi ini ... dan ... dan.."

Terbata-bata.

"Ka-katanya ... _Anteiku .. anteiku.._"

Touka menggigit bibir begitu kuat, sampai ia rasa bibirnya akan terpotong.

"... sudah ... oleh .. _CCG.."_ Hinami mengerjap, menjernihkan pendangannya yang kabur karena air mata.

" ... _di ... hancurkan ... bersama .. " _Hinami berbisik dalam ketakutan dan syok. Bibirnya bergetar, seluruh badannya gemetar.

".._ ghoul ... berpenutup mata.."_

_Hancur._

Hancur sudah.

Hancur sudah dinding pertahanan Touka. Begitu ia mendengar sendiri dari gadis cilik yang polos ini, begitu ia mengonfirmasi dari bibir Hinami sendiri, dengan telinganya sendiri,

Semua ini benar-benar terjadi.

_Benar-benar terjadi_.

Sekali lagi Touka ditampar kuat-kuat oleh kenyataan.

Touka berbisik lirih, menyayat hati. "Suatu saat ... _suatu saat.._"

"... _ Aku percaya padanya. Ia ... pasti akan kembali."_

_Suatu hari nanti._

_/_

Kenyataan kembali padanya saat ia mendengar bunyi bel berdenting ringan.

"Permisi,"

Uh. Kenapa Yomo-san sekarang sedang pergi, sih..

Touka sesegera mungkin melenyapkan sisa-sisa lamunannya dan merapikan rambutnya. Seraya ia berjalan menyambut tamu, jemarinya menyambar sebuah buku menu.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Oh," sang tamu menepuk-nepuk mantel putihnya. Begitu melihat Touka dengan senyumnya, ia ikut tersenyum.

Ah, Touka mengenali pelanggan yang satu ini. Ia sering datang di hari Rabu, terkadang bersama beberapa rekannya yang berisik seperti anak kecil. Ia sering berjalan-jalan di trotoar depan :re di hari Rabu, dengan koper dijinjingannya.

Minggu lalu, ia juga datang. Tepat di jam 10.00, dan tidak pernah telat.

Oh, mengingat hal itu, Touka melirik jam yang menghias lengannya yang putih. Jarum jam tersebut hari ini pun menunjuk angka 10 tepat.

Senyumnya kembali terkembang. "Hari ini pun Anda datang jam 10, ya."

Sang pelanggan ikut melirik jamnya, kemudian tertawa santai. "Kau selalu menghitung, bukan? Hahaha,"

Touka ikut tertawa, "Bagaimana tidak, Anda selalu datang seperti sudah terjadwal saja."

Sang pelanggan berjalan untuk mengambil meja setelah mengangguk pada Touka. Dan sebagai pelayan yang baik, Touka mengekori si pelanggan mencari kursi. Pelanggan tersebut terlihat kebingungan memilih kursi sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada kursi di dekat jendela kaca.

Touka menghela napas, "Hari ini pun duduk disini, ya?" katanya sambil setengah tertawa.

Sang pelanggan tersenyum, "Tempat favoritku."

Pernyataannya entah kenapa membuat hati Touka terasa hangat.

"Jadi hari ini _espresso _lagi?" tanya Touka.

Si pelanggan mengangguk pelan. Tertawa. "Seperti biasa,"

Touka membalas senyumnya, dan kemudian memutar badan untuk menyeduh kopi. Ia baru saja akan melangkah sebelum si pelanggan tersebut memanggilnya.

"Ah, _miss_?"

Keping biru Touka bergulir ke sumber suara, tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan biner silver si pelanggan.

"Ada apa?" Touka menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bisakah hari ini kau juga membuat kopi untukmu sendiri? Aku ingin sedikit berbicara denganmu."

Touka terhenyak hingga melupakan kata-katanya. Bukan ia tidak mau, tetapi hanya..

.. lagi-lagi ia merasa hangat.

Lama tidak direspon oleh Touka, si pelanggan mulai merasa kalau kalimatnya barusan tidak sopan. Dengan salah tingkah ia menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Te-tentu saja, jika Anda tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, haha—eh, abaikan saja."

Senyum Touka mengembang, "Ahaha, tidak apa. Akan kutemani Anda sebentar."

Si pelanggan menatapnya dengan pandangan lega.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Touka kembali dengan dua cangkir espresso di nampannya. Ia meletakkan satu didepan si pelanggan, kemudian meletakkan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil kursi didepan si pelanggan dan duduk disana.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap sang pelanggan. Touka dengan jelas menangkap nada tidak enak hati dari kalimatnya. "Pasti kau hari ini sedang sibuk, tapi terimakasih telah mau menemaniku."

Touka menjawab dengan ringan. "Tak apa, nikmati saja waktumu disini, uh.."

"Sasaki." Nyata si pelanggan. "Sasaki Haise."

_Sasaki Haise._

Touka, entah kenapa merasakan sedikit sengatan kecil pada ulu hatinya. "Nikmati saja waktumu, Sasaki-san."

"Haise saja cukup, kok," Sasaki Haise tertawa atas sikap Touka yang terlalu segan. "Lagipula umur kita tak terpaut jauh, bukan?"

"Hm?" gumam Touka. "Bagaimana kau tahu, umm.. _Haise_?"

"Eh?" dengap Haise. Ia kembali berlagak salah tingkah, memalingkan biner silvernya dari Touka. Mencari alasan.

"Hm?" Touka kembali menggumam.

"Ehh.. itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, namun ... aku _hanya_ tahu. Entah kenapa. Seperti sudah berada didalam kepalaku.."

Haise melirik Touka yang menatap dirinya dengan heran. Kemudian pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu. "—Ah! Pasti tadi aku terdengar seperti orang mesum, kan? Uhh.. maafkan aku!"

Touka tertawa ringan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga kadang seperti itu jika melihat seseorang yang baru aku kenal. Seperti perasaan, aku pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya ... tapi ternyata tidak."

"Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan _deja vu_?" tanggap Haise, ikut tertawa.

Touka menggangguk kecil. "Seperti itulah,"

Jeda.

"Umm.. _miss?_" Haise mencoba bersuara, memecah keheningan yang canggung.

Touka mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Touka Kirishima. Namun Touka juga tidak apa,"

Haise menimbang-nimbang. "Touka Kirishima.. Touka-chan?"

Sebuah sengatan listrik menjalari tubuh Touka. Uh, apa barusan itu? rasanya tidak asing saat pemuda ini menyebut namanya ... entah kenapa.

Touka mengangguk. "Boleh juga,"

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Haise. "Entah kenapa, untuk suatu alasan, aku meras seperti pernah mengenalmu. Tetapi aku tidak ingat kapan dan dimana. Karena itu ... aku berniat bertanya padamu belakangan ini."

"Belakangan ini?" ulang Touka heran.

Haise mengusap wajahnya. Tertawa kaku. "Ahaha, banyak sekali hal yang aneh terjadi akhir-akhir ini."

Touka mendengus geli. "Tentu saja. Kau ini Penyelidik, bukan? Tidak aneh jika banyak hal-hal menyedihkan terjadi disekitarmu."

Kedua alis Haise bertaut. "_Menyedihkan..?"_

"Ah." Touka baru saja menyadari. Bagi manusia, menjadi Penyelidik itu tidaklah menakjubkan. Bagi manusia berurusan dengan ghoul itu mengerikan. Tidak sengaja Touka mengeluarkan opininya sebagai ghoul, bukan sebagai manusia. Well, urusan ini akan tambah runyam jika Haise mengetahui dirinya adalah ghoul.

Touka tahu seharusnya ia bersikap dingin saja pada semua penyelidik, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Haise Sasaki.

"Maksudku—"

"Kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku." Potong Haise.

"Huh?"

"Terkadang aku merasa, ghoul itu tidak sekejam yang kau bayangkan, kau tahu. Mereka mungkin memakan manusia, namun mereka tidak berbeda dari kita, mereka tentu punya perasaan, keluarga, dan hal-hal yang penting lainnya."

Biasanya Touka merasa sedikit aneh jika mendengar opini seorang manusia mengenai ghoul dan mengatakan _kita_ layaknya Touka juga adalah bagian dari mereka, namun mendengar dari seorang Haise, entah kenapa Touka ingin sekali mengiyakannya.

"Hmph, kau benar." Touka tertawa.

Sekilas, Touka melihat sebuah buku mencuat dari kantong mantel Haise, yang kemudian menarik perhatiannya. Biasanya orang tidak meletakkan novel di mantel mereka, bukan?

"Kau menyukai buku, ya?"

Haise, yang sedang menyesap _espresso_, meletakkan kembali cangkirnya sebelum menjawab, "M-hm. Buku benar-benar menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

"Begitu.." ucap Touka pelan.

Haise menatap Touka yang kelihatan sedih dengan heran. "Ada apa?"

"Eh, tidak.. hanya saja mendengarmu yang menyukai buku mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Benarkah?" Haise kembali mengangkat cangkirnya. "Pasti seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu, ya? Touka-chan."

Touka tertawa. "Jangan panggil _–chan._ Kau membuatku terdengar seperti anak kecil."

Haise menenggak terlalu banyak _espresso_, "Uhuk—eh?" dengapnya lagi. "Oh, maafkan aku. Entah kenapa panggilan itu.. sepertinya sering aku pakai."

Touka hanya menatap Haise.

"Kau mau melihat buku ini?" tawar Haise. "Buku ini sangat menarik, sepertinya ini adalah salah satu favoritku."

Haise merogoh kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Melihat hal tersebut, Touka mengulurkan telapaknya untuk menyambut buku itu dari Haise.

"Hmm," komentar Touka setelah membaca sinopsisnya. "Romance, ya?"

Wajah Haise memerah. "Eh, aku hanya ingin membaca yang itu. bukan berarti aku selalu membaca romance.."

Touka tertawa. "Ahaha, kau tahu, Haise-san. Aku sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai genre romance,"

"Be-begitukah?" kata Haise dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Terlalu mengada-ngada." Lanjut Touka.

Benar, menurut Touka, romance itu terlalu drama dan mengada-ngada. Semua yang terjadi di sebuah buku, akan tetap terjadi di buku. Bukan kenyataan. Hidupnya tidaklah semudah itu untuk menerima sebuah cerita sampah tentang romance.

"Aku pernah, membaca sebuah buku. Isinya hanya tentang gadis yang menyukai seorang pemuda, namun ditolak seketika. Bahkan surat cintanya dibakar didepan seluruh siswa. Ia terus diejek dan dijahili, tetapi masih belum juga menyerah. Namun si pemuda brengsek itu malah mengejarnya begitu tahu dia adalah model, setelah mereka sekelas."

Haise mendengarkan.

"Aku benci cerita yang seperti itu, seakan hidup si gadis hanya bergantung pada pemuda itu saja.."

_Menyebalkan. Tentu saja masih banyak hal lain yang bisa dilakukan si gadis kecuali mengejar-ngejar si pemuda tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bukan?_

Kalimat selanjutnya yang dikeluarkan Haise benar-benar mengejutkan Touka.

"Kau tidak suka romance, ya, Touka-chan. Aku sendiri tidak bisa dibilang menyukainya, tapi kurasa kau akan lebih mengerti si pemuda jika kau membaca dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Itu menyenangkan, mengira-ngira apa alasan sebuah tokoh mengambil keputusan, apa yang mendasari mereka membuat sebuah tindakan, dan bagaimana latar belakangnya bisa memengaruhi sifat tokoh tersebut."

Haise tersenyum. Surai hitam-putihnya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kaca. Silver di matanya sedikit mengabur karena intensitas cahaya matahari, atau hanya perasaan Touka saja?

Saat itu jantung si gadis terasa seperti melewatkan beberapa degupan.

Touka merasa ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

_Mungkinkah..?_

Tersenyum penuh arti, Touka berjalan ke sudut cafe, dimana ia menata beberapa buku yang ia sukai atau yang menurutnya menarik. Ia berlutut disalah satu tingkat rak buku, memindai judul-judulya kemudian kembali ke meja Haise.

Dengan jemarinya, Touka menggeser buku tersebut ke dekat Haise Sasaki yang menatapnya heran.

"Buku ini.." katanya.

"_Black Goat's Egg." _ Jelas Touka. "Seseorang berkata padaku buku ini benar-benar menarik, dan kurasa kau juga ingin membacanya.."

"T-tapi, buku ini milikmu, bukan?"

Touka tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kembalilah kesini untuk mengembalikannya."

Haise tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, Touka-chan."

"Su-sudah kubilang jangan pakai _–chan_!"

Haise tertawa, dan Touka juga ikut tersenyum.

/

Ditengah aroma kopi, dikelilingi meja dan segala jenis cangkir, hangatnya atmosfer Anteiku tiba-tiba bisa Touka rasakan lagi.

Tempat dimana semuanya dapat tertawa.

Dan sekarang, perasaan itu kembali. Seakan-akan pemuda dengan penutup mata di wajahnya itu kembali lagi, dengan surai hitam legamnya yang selalu disertai senyuman..

..Meski apapun yang menimpanya.

Touka masih belum tahu pasti. Mungkin saja pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang selalu ditunggunya? Atau mungkin bukan?

Apapun itu, bagaimanapun itu, Touka bersyukur. Ia hanya ingin menikmati perasaan hangat yang merasuki seluruh relung hatinya kali ini.

_Aku memang percaya. Kau akan kembali._

/

RE:turn

"Kembali."

/

a/n: Waduh. Kepanjangan. Panjang banget, +3k. Maafkan. Tapiii yaa beneran TG:re itu entah kenapa seru, nyesek, penasaran, nge-feels, ukh.. *garuk dinding* dari feels itu lahirlah fic ini. Ini mungkin sedikit mirip dengan _Traumen_ yang Mikacchi tulis sebelumnya. Atau nggak?

Hum, yah begitulah. Mind to review? Or mind to tell me about some typos?

Untuk selanjutnya mungkin Mikacchi bakal nulis soal Takizawa yang berubah jadi One-Eyed Ghoul :'3 *spoiler tg:re* hehehe. Maafkan.


End file.
